


Swallowed Into Prison

by Anonymous



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Don't Like Don't Read, Eating, F/M, Non fatal vore, Soft Vore, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Link keeps trying to escape from Cia. The sorceress turns to more unconventional methods, to keep him imprisoned.
Relationships: Cia/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	Swallowed Into Prison

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains non-fatal vore, where Link is trapped in Cia's stomach. If its not for you, don't read.

"My Lady Cia! The hero has escaped again!"

Cia sighs, pausing in her generous meal as one of her moblin servants enters. It's very frustrating, being interrupted like this. She just wants to enjoy a nice dinner, without the stress of her stubborn lover breaking out of his cell, yet again. He won't get far, there's no way out of the temple grounds without her permission, but his constant escape attempts are getting more and more annoying. She needs somewhere he can't escape from. Somewhere she can keep an eye on him.

Her stomach rumbles, then, and she glances down, a sudden idea coming to her. Mmm yes, that would work…

She doesn't bother finishing her meal, knowing that there's something much bigger to come. She takes a detour through her quarters, grabbing a potion that will serve her until she thinks of something more permanent. As she walks towards the hero's last known location, she rubs her slightly tubby belly, speeding up the digestive process of the little food she was able to consume. Once she feels it is done, she drinks the potion, then turns all her focus to finding her hero.

It's an easy task; her halls are enchanted, so friends can find their way, but foes get lost easily. She pauses at the top of a staircase to see Link standing frozen, desperately looking around for an escape route. He looks tired, and confused, and so very cute.

She's very excited for what is next.

Her hands twist, and tendrils of dark magic shoot up and trap the hero in place. He struggles as she walks down to him, hips swaying, her bare midriff wobbling ever so slightly with the tease of her last meal.

"Oh my hero, you should know by now, you cannot escape me," she sings, circling him. He struggles but her magic is strong and keeps him in place, as she walks around and debates to herself. Head first, or feet? The head would be easier, less struggles, but there is something so sensual about starting from the bottom…

She lifts him easily by the collar and drags him to a room that is a little more private, with a locked door. Not that he has any chance of escaping, with her magic still binding him. She hums as she strips him of his tunic and shirt, then shoves him back into a chair, so she can better access his boots and trousers to remove those as well. Leaving him in only his small shorts.

Link cries out and struggles as she kneels by his feet, her hands grasping his firm thighs and squeezing.

"Calm down, and this will be much easier, I promise," she whispers, and leans forward to lick at the bare skin on his legs. He tastes strangely sweet, yet very manly and heroic, and she salivates, her mouth and throat moistening in preparation.

Her hands move down, gripping his ankles, then she opens her mouth wide and shoves his feet in.

Link yelps at the wet warmth around his feet, the tongue tickling his toes, and he writhes and tries to kick but his feet are already being pulled deep in to the sorceress' maw. He struggles and tries to move his hands, to push her away, but Cia swallows and pulls more of him in, until she's licking at his knees. Link's feet and lower legs are compressed and squeezed in her oesophagus, no room to kick at all, and her throat bulges with their presence. Cia closes her eyes, savouring the taste of the hero as she devours his thighs, and stretches her mouth even wider to take it all in. Link scrabbles to grab hold of the chair as he's swallowed up to his hips, then pauses momentarily in horror as he sees the shape of his feet, bulging out of Cia's increasingly bigger stomach. A stomach that is being filled with him.

As she devours him more, the magic restraining him loosens, and he is able to move his arms again, but it doesn't help him. Cia is able to ignore his feeble shoves against her, and her tongue dances over his smooth abs, savouring every taste and texture before her eager stomach pulls him further in. Link gasps as she brushes over his chest, his struggles subsiding now he can barely move. Cia loves having a mouthful of her hero, but she is eager to capture him fully, and so uses her arms to grab his blonde head and push, forcing him down even quicker. His flailing arms are last, fingers reaching out and scrabbling at thin air in a last desperate motion, before she swallows deeply and closes her mouth. The majority of Link's body is already in her stomach, and the rest of him slides in as she sits up straighter, letting gravity do its work as she savours his delicious taste.

Cia's belly has expanded massively, a gigantic sphere of tightly-stretched brown skin, that makes her look like she's pregnant with a small army. She runs her hand over her gigantic belly appreciatively, feeling her hero struggle and squirm within her.

Inside Cia's stomach, Link has been forced to curl up in the cramped space. The walls are warm, almost too warm, and rather wet. It's dark and rancid, and he can barely breathe, he can hardly move. He is struck with such terror then, at the thought of being trapped here, at the mercy of stomach acids, digested away into nothing…

Link rarely speaks, but he is so desperate that he's able to loosen his vocal chords.

"Let me out!" he cries, his voice weak and cracking, so he yells again.

"Let me out!"

Cia is startled to hear the cries from her belly, but pleased.

"Oh, so you can speak, can you? Just choose not to, mm?"

"…Let me out. Please," Link says. She can taste his desperation, and it makes her smile.

"And will you promise not to try and escape again?"

She can feel him nodding, as much as he can, in the cramped space of her stomach.

"Sorry, love, I don't believe you. You're better in here," she says, and pats her massive, bloated belly. The pressure of her hand jostles Link, and he cries out as he's pressed further into the warm, slimey walls.

"Don't worry though, I'm not digesting you! I took a potion to prevent that. No, I want to keep you here in my gut forever!"

Link struggles a little more after her declaration, causing gas to rise up and erupt from her mouth, giving her another taste of the hero.

"Mmm yes, that's it! Struggle all you want."

She rubs her belly, her hands pressing in until she finds the lump that is definitely Link's head. Smiling, she presses harder in that area, and Link yelps as the lining of her stomach rubs the bodily liquids into his hair.

"Does this feel nice? I hope you're enjoying it in there! You won't be getting out again!"

Cia laughs and leans back against the chair, her belly sitting in her lap. She feels so very full, like she never needs to eat again. And whilst keeping the hero alive, and not digesting him, poses some issues, it is worth it to keep hold of her new belly, the sensation of fullness, and the knowledge that she has her hero completely inside her. It's so very intimate, stroking the skin that separates her from Link's almost-naked form.

There are many things she needs to address, but for now, she lets her eyes close and slips into a satisfied sleep, caused by the hero she's just consumed.

Link meanwhile is still awake, unable to relax or do anything as he tries to figure out a way to escape. He wriggles about as much as he can, stretching up his hand to brush at the channel that he came down, but he can't see an easier way of climbing back out. In fact, he's amazed his whole body fit down Cia's oesophagus. It seems much, much smaller now. He can feel the lining of her stomach pressing in on him, wanting to digest him, but it is kept at bay for now. Link wonders how long Cia will keep her promise of not digesting him. How will she carry on, with him so heavy in her belly? He also wonders how large she is, and pictures her with massive belly and popped navel. The thought makes him feel warm, and he dismisses it quickly. He's the hero, he needs to have a plan, to escape this prison. He doesn't need to have feelings for his creepy enemy that swallowed him whole.

She's sleeping, he soon realises, as it's so quiet and still. He can hear her heartbeat, feel the steady breaths of her lungs, and it begins to lull him to sleep, too. But no! He mustn't, if he sleeps he might get digested, he can't let his guard down-

But he is so tired, and it's warm and peaceful in here…

Despite his mental protests, Link falls asleep as well.

In the night, Cia's insides have shifted to better accommodate her new mass, so Link has a little more room. It's still very cramped and dark and hot, though he's gotten used to the smell. His new prison is very stuffy, but he's still breathing, and as far as he can tell, none of him has been attacked by stomach acids. Not yet, anyway.

Cia is still asleep, likely due to the food coma her swallowing him caused. Experimentally Link pokes at the lining of the stomach, seeing if there's any weakness, then yelps as it stings his fingers. He can hardly see anything, but he can feel the liquid oozing out of the walls and lapping at his skin, itching at first then beginning to sting. Panicking he wriggles around and then punches at the stomach wall, ignoring the pain from the acids biting at his skin.

"Wake up!" he screams, "You're digesting me!"

Cia blinks as she comes out of her sleep, to an uncomfortable ache in her belly. She takes a moment to admire how gloriously big and round it is, before she squeezes the one of the harder parts, causing her hero to cry out.

"Stop struggling! You can't break out, and you're giving me awful stomach aches," she grumbles.

"You're digesting me!" Link shrieks, and Cia panics. Of course, the potion only temporarily stopped her digestive functions… she must've slept it off!

She struggles to her feet, her massive belly sagging forwards. She cups her hands underneath it, to support a little, then waddles as quickly as she can to her potions room. Thankfully it is on the same floor, she doesn't think she can climb stairs like this.

Link is jostled around inside, and curls up tighter, aware that Cia is moving. Every bounce of her belly throws him against the increasingly acidic walls, and he whimpers as they burn him. 

Cia is out of breath by the time she's reached the room, and grabs the potion and hurriedly gulps it down. Link yelps as the liquid is dumped on him, then watches as it shimmers and spreads out, dissolving into the walls of her stomach, and taking away the acids. He lets out a relieved sigh, and falls limp, his body exhausted from all his struggles.

"Has it stopped?" Cia asks, her voice loud and echoing all around him.

"Yes," he manages to say.

"Mmm, good. I'll work on some more permanent magic," she says, "As inconvenient as you are, I don't actually want to digest you completely."

"You could just let me out."

"That's not an option. Don't ask again." Her hands fondle her stomach, trying to get a feel for how he's settled. His head is at the top, just under her breasts, so she follows down where his spine must be, to where his ass is, at the bottom of her belly. Smiling, she squeezes the harder part of her belly there, and he yelps.

"S-stop!"

"You know, I think I preferred you mute. You protest too much." She squeezes his ass again, then works her hands back up to the lump of his head, and squeezes and rubs all around that, too.

Link's eyes are shut and he feels sick as Cia's squeezing pushes the slimey walls close around his head, his hair getting even wetter, fleshy walls pressing in so close that his breathing gets weaker. He understands what she's doing though - asserting her control over him, that he can do nothing without her knowing, and she has all the power here. Quite literally.

Cia feels Link quieten down within her, his breathing slowing. Satisfied, she lifts her hands off her belly, watching as the compressed skin bulges out again, then waddles over to her shelf of various potions. It's difficult, navigating with such a large belly, but she manages it. Now she has an issue, though, of how to keep Link secure and undigested. The security is no issue - she can use her magic to strengthen the walls of her stomach, giving him no hope of escaping. And she can take potions to stop her digestive system, but that's not healthy for her in the long-term. Ideally, she needs to be able to digest food still, just not her precious hero. Hmm, maybe that's it! Something to protect Link, rather than stop her stomach…

Cia gets to work, pouring over her various books of potions and spells. It's an effort to walk, so she conjures a chair with wheels, and uses that to get around instead. After the initial jostling of her sitting down, Link finds himself relaxing more. He knows he shouldn't, but he's so tired, and Cia's stomach is very warm and soft, it's lulling him to sleep.

Cia pauses in her work as she feels Link's breaths even out, the hero falling asleep inside her. It's a very pleasant feeling, and she strokes her belly lovingly.

"See?" she whispers, "You're all secure and safe with me." He hasn't even been inside her a day, but she already adores it. Even if she wanted him out, she's not quite sure how it'll be possible, as getting him down was a squeeze, though possible with her magic. And the constant fullness of her gut, how lovely and huge it is… she loves it completely.

Her solution will take a few days to simmer, so she grabs enough potions to stop her digestion for that time, then she hauls herself to her feet, taking a moment to let her centre of gravity adjust. Having so much weight in her belly is putting a strain on her back, and she decides the sooner the solution is ready, the better, so she can resume eating and fatten herself up some more, putting more weight on her backside so she's more balanced.

She won't mourn the loss of her figure for long. It's worth it, to keep her hero so close to her.

Link doesn't know how long he's been in Cia's stomach, maybe a week, but it's very difficult to tell time. The sorceress is lazy, and naps at random points, so Link loses track of time. He doesn't even have light to see and track it that way.

What he does know, though, is that his stomach is feeling very, very empty. The thought of eating whilst curled up in a foetal position like he is, is not appealing, but he knows he needs to eat something or he really is going to wither away. He's not using much energy - after all, he can hardly move - but his body does need basic nutrients to keep everything working.

He considers just letting himself starve, but he's not quite that hopeless yet. He has to believe that one day he'll escape, someone will rescue him or he'll find the power to break out himself.

No, Link doesn't want to die.

He's been quiet ever since Cia told him she preferred him mute, but he needs to speak up soon, or he won't even have the energy for that. She's awake at the moment - resting, yes, but she's not lying down, he can feel that much. Carefully he reaches out and pokes at the stomach wall with his stiffening fingers.

Cia gasps as she feels the pressure inside her stomach, the first she's really felt from her hero in days.

"What's wrong?" she asks, pressing back in that same spot. She did take her potion that morning, she's sure of it…

Link presses again, very hesitant, then she hears his meek voice.

"I… I'm hungry."

Cia feels very stupid. Of course he is! Her own hunger isn't present, due to the hero filling her stomach, and her body can survive a while without nutrition. But Link's can't. He's still mortal, after all, and mortals need food to survive.

Damn, her plan gets more difficult every day. Link was easy to keep alive, and hard to keep trapped; now, he is easy to keep trapped, but much harder to keep alive. This is proving to be a lot more effort than she first thought, but she's still enjoying herself very much.

Cia summons a servant and demands to be brought a small meal, then she rubs her belly.

"Don't worry, I'll soon get something for you."

The servant returns with some lightly cooked steak and vegetables. Cia immediately picks up the small steak and shoves it in her mouth, swallowing it whole. It feels unpleasant and lumpy as it slides down her oesophagus, but should be edible enough for her captive hero.

Link feels something warm land on his chest, and he scrabbles in the dark to grasp it. It smells like meat, but feels a lot more slimey.

"Eat up," Cia says.

Link brings the thing to his mouth and grimaces, then his empty stomach overcomes his emotions and he takes a bite. It tastes a little gross, but the texture and flavour of meat is there, if he can get past how slimey it is. He eats it slowly, despite his hunger, as his stomach is a little squashed due to the position he's in. Eventually he finishes it, though, and feels a little better, his throat no longer dry as well, thanks to the slime.

"Better?" his captor asks, and feels him nod in response.

"Mmm, good. I don't want you withering away in there… speaking of which, I think this is finally ready."

Cia reaches out and takes a bottle, swishing the purple liquid inside. It's an enchantment, a spell of hers, to protect Link, but also to further enhance the strength of her belly, making his stay all the more permanent. She gives him no more warning and downs the potion, feeling the tingle of magic as it slides down her throat and joins him in her stomach. Her magic bursts from the potion, some of it sinking in to his skin, the rest moving to strength the walls of the stomach. Not only should this new magic protect Link from her digestive system, but it should also enable him to keep breathing, despite the lack of air.

Link shudders as he feels the magic ripple over him. It's trying to be comforting and secure, but it only makes him feel worse, because the magic affirms that Cia really, truly means to keep him trapped here. He wanted her to fail, so she would have to bring him out or risk losing him forever. Now she seems to have succeeded, and he's lost even more.

And things get worse for Link.

"The last of the old potion will be wearing off soon, so I think it will be good to test this new one!" Cia giggles. She commands her servant to bring her a proper meal, and licks her lips in delight as it is set before her. Though her stomach is physically rather full, her body is craving proper nutrients and food that she can actually digest, and she's certainly looking forward to indulging herself.

Cia starts by taking a massive drink, smiling as she hears Link's yelp as the juice falls straight onto him. She wants him to be happy, but she also wants to enjoy herself… and, well, his reaction will surely be entertaining. She immediately grabs a massive slice of cake, and devours it, chewing more than she usually would to ensure the food is fully coated in her saliva. Then she swallows, and continues with her eating, devouring the cake and listening out for when it hits her stomach.

Link is tense. He can hear Cia chewing, knows that whatever she's eating is going to come down to join him… and, sure enough, the slimey, chewed-up food slides into her stomach and lands on Link, as he is taking up the majority of the room. It's not too bad, at first, as the food smells quite sweet, and though it's slimey and gross, it's all falling on his chest and belly.

But the food gets worse - flavoured meats, spicy sauces, various vegetables and pastries, meats and gravy - and there is SO MUCH of it. The chewed-up food keeps falling on him, rolling down onto his face, his hands, finding every tiny gap and settling there. Link could barely move before, but he's now completely stuck, wedged in a gross mold of stomach lining and sludgey food pulp. The stench is horrendous and he can barely breathe. Even when Cia's stomach acids start attacking the food, and clear some room, she just keeps eating more, and so the stomach is filled with not only more food, but the rising gas bubbles as well. His skin might not be burning from the acid, but his nostrils are aching from the putrid smell.

This isn't just a prison, it's torture.

Cia is too busy indulging herself to realise the hero's discomfort. She doesn't stop until every food item is gone, and her stomach has swollen a little more, if that were even possible. Then she sits back, belching loudly in satisfaction, and runs her hand over her belly, finding the hero to be very stiff.

"Oh, you're not enjoying the company of my food? What a shame. I certainly am," Cia smiles and burps loudly again, then rubs her belly vigorously. The partly digested food is churned up and rubbed all over the hero, who just takes it all silently, but Cia can picture the fear and the horror on his pretty face. She's been mostly kind to him so far, but she must admit it is rather fun to torment him like this.

Link sobs as Cia's belly rubs cause him to be covered in the disgusting sludge, some getting in his nose and mouth as well, making him cough and choke. The little struggles of his give an extra, heroic flavour to her gas, and Cia is fulled with pleasure as her latest belch leaves a strong, lingering taste of Link. Even though she's not digesting him, she can still experience his taste, and feel her stomach digesting even as it leaves Link alive and intact.

The last of the food finally bubbles away, giving Link a little more room, though he is now covered in sticky, slimey fluids. He feels beyond gross, and is glad for the dark that means he cannot see what he looks like. Is this his fate, now? To suffer in the guts of the sorceress, churned up with her food but never fully digested?

Cia pats her stomach, jostling the hero. "Mmm yes, that was just a taste of what's to come… you are certainly delicious, and flavour my food wonderfully."

"No," Link says, starting to struggle again, "No, please! Let me out, I'll stay - I'll stay with you, I won't run, I promise, but you have to let me out, please!"

Cia almost considers it, but his struggles cause another massive belch, accompanied with such a delicious sweet taste of him, that her mind is set.

"No, my dear Link," she croons, patting her belly again, "This is your prison now. Make yourself at home… because I promise you, I am never letting you out, and nor will I digest you. My magic protects you now… so we can be together, forever!" She laughs in delight, and Link just curls up tighter, too distressed to even cry.

"Oh, don't worry… you'll soon love it in there," Cia continues, "My precious little hero, safe and secure, forever inside me…" She giggles, and continues her belly rubs. One day, Link may come to love being inside her warm, dark belly - but if he doesn't, she's not bothered. What matters is that he can never leave her, now, she will always be with her hero. And he has given her the most gorgeous bloated belly as well.

Cia holds her belly, full of the hero she adores, and she's never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more like this if anyone's interested, let me know. Had an idea for dragon Volga swallows someone (maybe link) then shifts back to human form. might write it someday. 
> 
> thank you for reading ;)


End file.
